We are the Shine
by Henshine
Summary: whatever


"**We are the Shine baby"**

_27 de octubre de 2007 _

A la sombra del mundo, un niño, un joven o simplemente un hombre perdido miraban el cielo sin mayor esfuerzo. Era de noche, estaba bastante oscuro, algo húmedo, pero se podía sentir esa ligera magia en el aire, esa sensación de destino que dejan días perfectos. Y a pesar de toda esa aparente serenidad realmente estaba perturbado, confundido por lo que sentía. Sentir, sentir, que condenada palabra que escapa a la lógica, ese fue el problema, esa parte de él había estado negada, inhibida durante mucho tiempo.

Como había llegado a ese estado, ya no creía en su razón ni en su conciencia si una mirada había podido atraparlo de esa forma, realmente no había explicación. Esos ojos eran divinos y esa silueta maravillosa, pero si sólo la forma lo cautivaba porque pensaba tan empedernido en las palabras de la chica y peor que eso por qué cuestionaba en su mente una y otra vez el efecto de esos ojos. Nunca había sentido algo así, un golpe que destruyera su mundo, sus creencias y certezas. Así comienza todo, con una mirada. Si en algún momento fue ilustrado y se valió de su propio entendimiento, en ese momento simplemente era el tipo más "open mind" del condenado planeta. Podría proponer como válida cualquier idea, pensamiento o teoría que vieran o escucharan sus sentidos. La existencia perdía su forma y obtuvo por momentos la trascendencia que tenían las estrellas que pasaban frente a sus ojos. El cielo estaba oscuro pero cada estrella brillaba como si fuese la única en ese vasto mundo. Recordó entonces la primera vez que la vio se preguntó por qué demonios aquello no había ocurrido antes, esa mirada inexpresiva y esos gestos perfectos. Sinceramente era el ideal de musa más bella que su cerebro podía concebir y a pesar de aquello no tenía ninguna de las características físicas que buscaba en una mujer. Simplemente estaba más allá del color, la silueta o el amor, estaba en el cielo, muy por encima de lo compresible. Era inevitable, la vida era injusta y la existencia es más que vacio tras olvido. Pero el destino siempre llega a los incautos que no le esperan, y una ingenua mirada se convirtió en las primeras palabras que recibió de ella, cabellos de luna. De la nada puso gentilmente a su disposición apuntes que salvarían lo irrelevante de su vida. Esos vagos conocimientos que tocan tu puerta y te penetran por ósmosis tras vender tu vida a un sistema estructurado, y parte de tus días a un aula que recibe miseria y espera grandeza.

Un día estaba alucinando con Nicolette y al siguiente, ambos iban en el mismo auto, su principio de causalidad se había quebrado en mil pedazos. Católico, conservador, filósofo y perdido, sin duda estaba sumido en el vacío, en el sinsentido, hace mucho que buscaba una bandera de lucha, algo que lo volviera completamente loco, desquiciado como un genio para el cual no existe república ni ley. Siempre había entendido el mundo, como absoluto, absurdo pero definido. Una vez que llego al final pudo ver el límite y todo aquello sobre lo que había guiado su andar, al llegar daría cuenta de que nada se sostenía. En ese momento, tenía dos opciones, volver a empezar o liberarse de cualquier atadura existencial, ahora creía que cualquier cosa era posible, cualquier condenado pensamiento o maldito sentimiento podía ser, ¿por qué no? Así termina por despedirse de esa cruz que le obligaron a cargar, siempre cuestionó el mundo, pero dudar la perspectiva de aquellos que lo habían ilustrado, cómo conocer el mundo sin tener la certeza de absolutamente nada. Tomo la base y fundó el castillo, ahora debía fundar su destino, desde la nada, sólo así su pueblo podría ser uno.

Ella estudiaba literatura, era fría y sentimental a la vez, estaba perdida mas se veía más firme que el azul del cielo. Tenía unos ojos divinos, tan magos como el cielo, largos cabellos de luna y facciones que sólo podían ser posibles una vez cada mil años. Cuando todo era falso, sin razón, irrelevante y egoísta, ya ni siquiera puedes creerle a tus ojos, mentirosos aquellos que revelan en ser perfectos.

Se levanto lentamente, esas estrellas ya no le decían absolutamente nada, las delicadas notas tampoco parecían hacerlo y su mente ya no viajaba en un sinfín de recuerdos, Argus Fenoy miro a su alrededor con un profundo sentimiento de locura y esperanza, abrió una puerta, camino derecho, luego viro a la izquierda, abrió nuevamente una puerta, se recostó y cerró los ojos lentamente.

*******

Luego de esas palabras, parecía inevitable, es como aquel guerrero que sigue luchando aunque su muerte ya no signifique nada. La batalla estaba perdida, pero en esos ojos aún había esperanza, de lo contrario no valdría la pena, nada tendría sentido, menos su existencia.

-Sólo quería ser importante para ti. –Le repetía una y otra vez, que fuertes palabras de una boca que ya no siente- por qué no entiendes como siento, por qué no hablas si yo sí entiendo.

Se dio media vuelta, y miro tan lejos como pudiesen ir sus ojos, tras esas palabras solo quería dejar su memoria y sus recuerdos. La mirada lo atrapo, la palabra lo cautivo, mente, cuerpo y alma, condenados a querer lo inalcanzable.

El mundo es tan absurdo como estas líneas.

Argus estaba vació tras llenarse de ilusión, de sueños, de magia y de cuentos, realmente ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero no era necesario, sus ojos no lo miraban de la misma forma, no sonreía, y peor que eso, ni siquiera sentía en algún sentido como lo hacía él desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora era libre como nunca antes, ya nada lo ataba a este mundo, podía hacer cualquier cosa, simplemente lo que le diera un sentido a sus pasos, a su andar, a sus pensamientos y a todo cuanto ha sentido en este vasto mundo. Realmente era un tipo tranquilo, pero su propio ser lo consumió completamente, sus ideas lo llevaron a las conclusiones más nefastas para una sociedad que desea el orden. Estaba ahí, solo, en las sombras, frente a frente con un inerte automóvil que le pedía a gritos le encendiera. Forcejeó la puerta con la destreza de un mapache y sin mayores percances logro abrirlo sin dañar el vehículo. Ahora está listo, la acción iba a empezar, aquello que realmente lo hacía sentir vivo. Encendió el auto con ese viejo truco que había heredado de su abuelo, le había prometido que no lo usaría con malas intenciones ni para malos propósitos, pero definitivamente no tenía malas intenciones, era un robo sin fines de lucro, que además significaba alcanzar la "felocidad de su alma".

-Me subí al auto, lo encendí, apreté el embriague como nunca antes lo había hecho, apreté el acelerador y me olvide del mundo, escape del tiempo, veía como las revoluciones subían hacia las nubes, estaba listo para comenzar mi viaje sin destino.

Embriague a fondo, contacto y acelerador, las revoluciones empezaron a aumentar, cambiando de marcha una y otra vez, cada una con mayor obsesión y locura que la anterior, ya estaba ocurriendo otra vez, la velocidad distorsionaba su mente, las revoluciones aumentaban cada vez más, su mente giraba, giraba y seguía girando cada segundo con más intensidad, colores, sensaciones, ya no distinguía absolutamente nada, sólo podía escuchar como el motor estallaba por la fuerza que el mismo le exigía.

-Recorro las calles lo más rápido que puedo, comienzo a distorsionar la realidad una vez más, colores, figuras, cada vez estoy más lejos del mundo, sigo viajando, ya casi estoy fuera, sólo soy yo, la velocidad y una canción que no entiendo, La importancia pierde importancia, y el mundo pierde sentido, estoy por encima de él, fuera del él, estoy fuera del tiempo.

Ojala y durara para siempre, realmente la existencia tenía sentido si podía experimentar algo como aquello, Había llegado al éxtasis de sus sentidos, la sensación era inexplicable, incompresible, fuera del tiempo, fuero del mundo, había logrado dejar atrás cualquier barrera que le hubiesen enseñado… Era imposible olvidarla.

Sumido en la inconsciencia, en ese mundo de señales y símbolos, tuvo repetidamente el mismo sueño.

-Hijo debes volver, Rainbowsix te espera.

Una y otra vez, esas palabras retumbaban en su cerebro inconsciente.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Abre los ojos, mira en todas direcciones sin entender nada, ve luces y algo de blanco sin vida, seguramente se encuentra en un hospital, bastante vanguardista según la estética que le inculcaron los valores de una cultura que nunca fue suya. En ese momento entro una enfermera, era bastante mejor de lo que recordaba a la última, pero pensándolo bien no sabía cómo ocurrió aquello. ¿Era lógico? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era? Lo peor de todo es que aunque tuviese su memoria asquerosamente intacta no podría responder esas preguntas, sin recuerdos, sin olvido y sin historia miraba todo un mundo con una sensación intrínseca de un pasado inconsciente que escondían sus pasos.

Así pasaron los días, postrado en una condenada cama de hospital. Le dijeron que había sido víctima de un accidente automovilístico, ingenuamente todos pensaron que Argus era un peatón en ese momento y simplemente tuvo la mala suerte de deambular por el lugar equivocado. Pero la verdad era otra, sin duda no estaban enterados de que Argus había robado ese auto y peor que eso, esta era una práctica bastante habitual en él desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre hacía lo mismo, forcejeaba un auto sin dejar evidencia alguna, usaba guantes, gafas y un sombrero de copa, además de sus clásicos jeans negros, zapatillas blancas y alguna de sus extravagantes camisetas que, contenían muchas veces mensajes o dibujos que muy poca gente lograba entender. Pero la ultima vez había sido diferente, su mente o su alma, ya no tenía certeza alguna, había abandonado su cuerpo por completo, sumiéndolo en un éxtasis profundo al renunciar a sus sentidos, en ese instante sólo era pensamiento, podía experimentar cuanto pudiese imaginar, realmente estaba más allá de las estrellas. Tal vez la conclusión fue apresurada, pero los policías del lugar pensaron que el dueño del vehículo se dio a la fuga tras atropellar a Argus quien realmente salió volando por el parabrisas. Como no existían antecedentes, sin haber denuncia existente hasta ese momento y como el auto exploto en mil pedazos, llegaron a la conclusión más cómoda. Existía una víctima que había salido ilesa por milagro, a pesar de tener señales evidentes de haber volado varios metros y haber rodado por el suelo al punto de quedar inconsciente. En otras oportunidades buscaba la misma comisaría de siempre, a puertas de su hogar, estacionaba el automóvil y se iba caminando a su ilustre morada. Como los autos siempre aparecían en el mismo lugar y sin ningún inconveniente ni manifestaciones evidentes de haber sido hurtados, tras recibir la llamada notificando el robo rápidamente encontraban el medio de transporte perdido, para su sorpresa, en el mismo estacionamiento de la comisaria, por lo que nunca habían investigado con mayor detenimiento el misterioso "arriendo" de automóviles como lo llamaban de forma interna. Era una especie de juego, pero realmente adoraba la adrenalina que podía experimentar, a pesar de alcanzar velocidades insanas para cualquier mortal, la destreza radicaba precisamente en conducir como un maniático y salir intacto de dicha proeza. Pero ese día a diferencia de otras oportunidades, él no había podido seguir conduciendo hasta la comisaría más cercana para dejar el automóvil y escabullirse por las sombras en una noche inmóvil.

-Yo seré su enfermera los días lunes, miércoles y viernes, no dude en llamarme si lo necesita, esperamos sinceramente que se recupere pronto, sus padres llegarán en cualquier momento.

No dijo ni una palabra, sabía que esto era una trampa, ahora estaba en un hospital, sin memoria, y con vagos recuerdos de lo que pudo ser su vida. En lo único que podía confiar era en aquel extraño sueño, debía llegar a Rainbowsix sea como sea, era lo único importante en ese momento. Pero también tenía mensajes muy claros, empezó a recordar, pensamientos iban y venían. A veces tan nítidos como ese cuarto que veía una y otra vez de la misma forma, no sólo era la forma también la sustancia aunque definitivamente su forma lo seducía completamente. Esa vocecita, ese delirio de felicidad que tenía por voz. Era su forma de ser, la forma en que decía las cosas y además lo que decía, definitivamente era un soldado cautivado por el mensajero y el mensaje, por la bandera y los colores que defendía. Realmente era una buena persona como muchas otras, pero no era eso, tampoco valores compartidos, cada detalle era perfecto, cada palabra era como la hubiese soñado, quizás ese fue el problema, era un sueño, una ficción que irrumpió en su realidad, imaginando la diosa perfecta.

-Corazón de caos, si mi realidad es un sueño.

-Disculpe, ¿ocurre algo?

-Disculpe usted, porque no puedo presentarme y menos contestarle.

Aunque no tenía sentido explicar lo inexplicable, podían ser pensamientos, valores, ideas, virtudes, detalles, formas, modos, incluso apariencia, sentimientos, todo, pero aún así no tenía sentido, no había lógica en sus ojos y menos en su corazón palpitante.

-No se preocupe, deben ser los calmantes, al llegar parecía bastante alterado.

Por eso transciende porque escapa al mundo, no tiene lógica por eso es magia, no tiene tiempo por eso es eterno, no tiene forma por eso es incierto. Es incompresible como la vida misma. Encantado como un niño miraba el cielo sin descanso. No tenía ningún recuerdo de cómo había llegado ahí pero el accidente le hacía bastante sentido.

Tanta firmeza y delicadeza al andar, tanta tristeza y seguridad. Sólo la recordaba y hasta en sueños parecía perfecta, caminando por esos pasillos vestida de blanco como una bella y difusa nube.

Llevaba algunos días ahí ya se había acostumbrado a la comida, al lugar, a las personas, pero no podía recordar ni siquiera a sus padres, eso le rompía el alma porque no podía permitirse ver a una mujer llorar, y menos aún si eso dependía de su propia voluntad, por lo que intentaba fingir en su presencia y ser discreto en cualquier comentario. Pero tampoco podía mentirse sólo recordaba ese sueño, una y otra vez, de cuando estuvo inconsciente y también a una mujer, realmente debía haber estado cautivado por ella, esas ideas que lo inundaban definitivamente no las tendría sino un tipo que aluciaba al pronunciar su nombre. Pero ahora, solo tenía un sueño, eso era todo lo que tenía, toda su certeza radicaba en llegar a un lugar que no sabía si existía en realidad. Aunque estaba seguro, no podía ser una ficción, era demasiado real, sentía como el aire de ese lugar penetraba sus pulmones en sueños, sentía como su corazón se exaltaba al sentir que pertenecía a ese lugar. Era lo único que había en su mente y lo único que lo motivaba a seguir vivo, en esa existencia que parecía comprender de forma inconsciente. Sus sueños, sus motivaciones, todo había desaparecido si no tenía memoria, solo a nivel inconsciente podía percibir un sentido que escapaba a esos vagos recuerdos.

Sus padres le llevaron un pequeño aparato personal, tenía muchas piezas, mucha música, al escuchar cada una, sentía por momentos que volvía a conocerse a sí mismo, le crecía un sentimiento de superioridad impresionante, como si hubiese pertenecido a la realeza. Pero eso también era irrelevante para él, ahora era otra persona, un ser completamente nuevo que tenía determinadas oportunidades y dadas las circunstancias había elegido seguir un sueño, debía recuperarse y buscar rápidamente, lo más rápido posible, ese lugar, ese paraíso, su tierra, Rainbowsix.

Así pasaron los días, habitación blanca, lugar olvidado, cuarto pequeño, aparentemente estaba muy bien, se veía mejor que antes de tener el accidente, sin embargo, no tener recuerdos no es de las cosas más fáciles de asimilar, menos en un ser tan complejo, pero al le daba igual, ya se sentía muy bien y apenas tuviese la oportunidad se largaría caminando como cualquier mortal.

Había llegado el momento, sus padres no llegarían hasta el día siguiente, estaba atardeciendo, el horario de visitas había terminado y el cambio de turno de enfermera era justo en ese momento, había analizado cada detalle del hospital, a través de comentarios, suposiciones y algo de suerte, que en efecto, no lo era. Salió caminando como cualquier persona, paso por pasillos que sólo había imaginado de manera incansable anhelando salir. Hizo un par de gestos de aprobación al cruzarse con personal del hospital. Había llegado a su objetivo, como lo suponía, ese era el cuarto en el que los doctores se cambiaban de ropa, tenía tiempo cogió lo que le pareció más atractivo en primera instancia, algo oscuro, y bastante decadente, parecía la ropa de un anciano, pero se maravillo por el contraste entre su juventud y su nuevo atuendo.

Salió sin mayores problemas del hospital, sólo lo detuvo un guardia en la entrada por unos segundos, estuvo a punto de correr como nunca, pero en el tono de voz descubrió que no eran esos los motivos por los cuales le pedía detenerse.

-Señor olvida su sombrero.

-Muchas gracias

Asintiendo con un rostro afable se despidió de ese extraño lugar que nunca conoció realmente sino por terceros, ahora estaba en el estacionamiento y un deseo incontrolable se apodero de él, esos vehículos lo trastornaban. Como fuera de sí, sus manos se deslizaron lentamente hacia la puerta, con un ligero movimiento había conseguido abrir su nuevo medio de transporte, quedo atónito, sorprendido, pero estaba seguro que podía hacerlo una y otra vez y no lo olvidaría jamás. Encendió el auto sin llaves, mas ni siquiera se entero realmente de que necesitaba una llave para echar a andar esa máquina y comenzó a moverse como si éste fuese una parte de él, la velocidad no lo asustaba, comenzó a aumentar progresivamente, no podía detenerse, el deseo de imponer su voluntad por sobre las leyes de tránsito y por sobre la física era superior a cualquier cosa, entonces lo recordó, esos no eran sus deseos, esos no eran sus sueños, el debía ir a rainbowsix, detuvo el auto en seco, se bajo rápidamente sin saber con certeza a dónde diablos se dirigía. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya había caído la noche, estaba oscuro y hacía frio, pero no importa, no era relevante, todas las formalidades de ese nuevo mundo eran contingentes a su existencia, el sólo deseaba llegar a ese lugar que sólo había podido ver en sueños. Estuvo vagando durante varias horas, pero no tenía la certeza de acercarse o alejarse de su grandioso lugar, estaba perdido, desorientado, y no sabía cómo había llegado a un lugar tan horrible, le producía asco, era como si detestará ese lugar pero al mismo tiempo lo respetara por alguna razón. Ya estaba acabado, se desplomo con tanta fuerza que, dio aviso sin quererlo a unos hombres que están por esas viejas calles, eran sus tierras.

-Leantate, bee estó, de seguro eh el frio que se lo ta comeendo.

Bebió con tanta confianza, que aquellos hombres tuvieron un tenue sentimiento de querer acabar con él. Al entender cómo funcionaba la mente de esos sujetos entendió que su radical dilema no era compartir, sino privarse de sus escasas pertenencias, ante esto puso su mano en el bolsillo y saco todo el dinero que tenía, se abalanzaron como salvajes gotas de lluvia que golpean el suelo sin parar. Pero el siguió bebiendo, bebiendo y bebiendo, se sentía extraño como si su cuerpo lo abandonara por momentos, más tarde compartirían cigarrillos con él por su generoso gesto y algunas otras sustancias que no estoy tan seguro de querer compartir con ustedes. En fin, así pasaron varios días en esa distorsionada tertulia, pero como no tenía memoria, era lo mismo, sólo vivía el momento y disfrutaba cosas sin sentido. Pero el tenía un sueño, debía cumplirlo, rainbowsix, debía llegar ahí por los medios que fuesen necesarios, pregunto a todos los sabios de ese noble pueblo nómade que vivía en las calles si conocían aquel lugar. Pero no hubo respuesta, estaban en un nivel diferente, los mensajes eran tan profundos y a la vez con tal sinsentido que, por momentos pensaba que ese lugar sólo existía en su mente.

Pasaron dos semanas, ya no quedaban tributos, el era un extraño y aquel estrafalario e innecesario ritual no era necesario, sinsentido como tus líneas pequeño. Salió de esos callejones sin dirección y sin la menor idea de cómo llegaría a su preciado lugar, camino durante días, cuando parecía que la esperanza se perdía, vio a dos hombres que tenían al elixir preciado y los ataco como si su vida dependiera de ello, derribo a uno con facilidad y al segundo lo golpeo hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se desfiguraba por los golpes. Corrió velozmente con la destreza de un mapache y se oculto en un callejón similar al que ocupaba esa extraña tribu que conoció hace algunos días. Mientras bebía tal maravilla, pensaba una y otra vez, en cómo podía ser posible que deambulara hambriento, con frio y como un vagabundo, mientras ante sus ojos en esos días de peregrinación veía abundancia por montones, frutas, verduras, comida, bebidas, elixir, vida por todos lados. Tras pensar en eso le hacía más sentido que hubiesen robos con tal abundancia, tuvo la sensación de que sólo determinadas personas podían aprovechar las divinas bondades de aquel mundo establecido por poderosos. Cerro lentamente sus ojos, no dormía hace algunos días, realmente había perdido la noción de todo cuanto existía.

Lo despertaron dos extraños, estaban vestidos de blanco, debían ser los elegidos, ellos lo llevarían sin duda a rainbowsix, tras una breve conversación partieron hacia su destino. Le vendaron los ojos a mitad de camino, frente a lo que no tuvo ninguna objeción, era un paraíso terrenal, o por lo menos eso pensaba, no era extraño que el lugar fuese secreto para la mayoría, seguramente por eso no logro conseguir información con los antiguos sabios.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba atrapado, encerrado en un condenado cuarto aún mas blanco que el del hospital, seguramente lo habían drogado mientras estuvo vendado. Realmente debían ser unos expertos no había absolutamente nada con lo que pudiese intentar liberarse, lo entendió inmediatamente no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar, seguramente tendría que aceptar sus condiciones y fingir de la mejor forma posible.

-Debe ser el Sr. Fenoy, mucho gusto, me gustaría hablar con usted.

-Claro, mucho gusto.

-Me gustaría que me hablara de ese lugar llamado rainbowsix

-No conozco ese lugar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo menciona con tanta frecuencia?

-Tuve un sueño y por el momento parece ser lo único que vale la pena.

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?

-No tengo absolutamente ningún recuerdo que me parezca propio luego del accidente…

-Ya veo, hablaremos mañana, hasta luego.

- Espere, ¡espere! ¡No puede dejarme así!

Lo había recordado, en tiempos pasados lo había buscado de la misma forma, de manera incansable, una y otra vez, buscaba a ese ser que se esconde más allá de las estrellas, a ese sabio que da sentido al mundo. Ahora sin memoria volvía a pensar en él, lo maldecía y le exigía diera lógica a su existencia. En cautiverio, sin recuerdos, sin sentido, lo único que tenía en ese vasto mundo era un sueño y en esos pocos días de vida que alojaba su cráneo sólo podía concluir que los deseos que vienen del corazón debían lograrse de alguna forma, sino por qué vivir, por qué luchar, por qué todos esos payasos serenos, carecía de sentido si no existía algo más, algo más que el miedo a morir.

Así pasaron los días, desayuno, almuerzo y cena, además de una conversación diaria con su amigo el Dr. Brown, ya prácticamente se había ganado su confianza, de hecho había llegado a reconocer en su presencia que rainbowsix no existía y no era más que eso, un simple un sueño, una jugada de su mente, un impulso de su alter ego que tomo fuerza al perder su memoria y en parte su conciencia, además de esas desconocidas sustancias que consumió con los vagabundos de la ciudad. Todo tenía una explicación que desacreditaba su noble sueño. Pero en el fondo no podía aceptarlo, no podía creerlo, aunque tuviese toda la lógica de la razón pura. Por encima de eso existía un sentimiento en su interior que le decía, "es cierto, ahí está, ve por él".

Así pasaron las semanas, hasta que por fin parecía que el día de su liberación se acercaba, realmente el Dr. Brown lo hubiese soltado si de él dependiera, pero el robo del auto en el hospital y luego el asalto a esos dos transeúntes, sumado a que en este último, uno de los sujetos había quedado gravemente herido, hacían más deseable que permaneciera ahí para poder probar su demencia. En efecto, así lo habían acordado sus padres, cualquier escenario era mejor que tirar por la borda "su carrera", "sus sueños" y "su futuro" al enfrentar acusaciones como esas frente a un tribunal, tal vez ellos eran los que perderían el sentido si el chico no lograba todo aquello que habían planeado para él. Por lo mismo esa era la única manera que tenía de sentirse verdaderamente libre, ir en contra de todo, tener sus propias leyes, su propia conciencia, sus propias creencias, su propia vida y su propio destino que no dejaría atrapar por nada ni por nadie.

-Por eso detesto lo convencional, lo común, aquello establecido y delimitado por terceros, eso que escapa a mi control, a mi mis manos, a mi voluntad, a mi querer, a mis deseos. ¿Lo entiende?

-Claro, claro, es la etapa por la que estas pasando.

Con esas últimas palabras estaba seguro que él no había entendido absolutamente nada, seguramente era uno más, otro simple mortal que se tragaba todo el condenado universo tal como lo veía. Definitivamente por eso estaba loco, podía ver, hacer, decir, pensar, imaginar, cualquier cosa y no existía más límite que el mismo e incluso eso parecía esfumarse cuando se dejaba llevar por sus deseos.

Había perdido su respeto y su confianza, aunque seguramente sólo estaba esperando la oportunidad para desacreditar a ese buen doctor que sólo buscaba ayudarlo, no obstante si se hubiese enterado de sus honorarios seguramente lo hubiera maldecido hasta el fin de sus días, pero no lo sabía y parecía ser mejor así. Al terminar ese día, se acostó como todas las noches, con su pijama oscuro del gato negro, pensando que mañana será otro día.

A mitad de la noche sintió un sentimiento horrible, un desesperado grito de angustia desde lo más profundo de su ser, un agónico lamento una y otra vez. Se levanto desesperado y triste, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la salida, como si algo fuera de él controlara sus pasos, llego al patio, cruzo todo el campus y escalo la pared que delimitaba el final de ese nido de locos. Era libre, pero aún así, esa desesperación que provenía desde su esencia no cesaba, por más que se esforzará ya no aguantaba más, sólo lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero siguió sin rumbo con la firmeza de una libre, como si en el fondo no estuviese perdido y tuviese un destino, un lugar a donde ir. Pero el sentimiento se hizo más intenso, más fuerte, sentía que se estaba acercando cada vez más, una sensación de éxtasis se apoderaba de él, estaba a punto de llegar podía sentirlo, ese payaso dirigía sus pasos, quién otro, cada respiro, cada suspiro, cada paso en el asfalto tenía sentido, hasta que una paz intensa se apodero de él y se detuvo. Cada respiro contenía la serenidad de un lago, se había detenido en un frondoso y salvaje parque, estaba iluminado y había algunas bancas de parque, empezó a recorrerlo con su mirada, hasta que esta se detuvo de golpe, había una mujer, estaba llorando, nunca antes había sentido tanta desesperación con una sola imagen, un cuadro mágico que mostraba toda la ternura que podía sentir y toda la tristeza que podía mostrar, sin hacer absolutamente ningún ruido ella levanto la vista, sus miradas se cruzaron, era inexplicable, incompresible, el tiempo se detuvo desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en los suyos, se acerco lentamente como si la suave y tenue brisa lo guiara a su lado, su corazón exaltado latía cada vez más apresurado, como había podido olvidarlo, era ella, esa diosa del caos que recordaba en cada palabra y en cada canción, como olvidar esa silueta, esos cabellos de luna, esa mirada de estrella, ese corazón cierto y esos compasivos sentimientos. Esa mente lo había encantando de tal forma y ahora nuevamente algo los había reunido, no pudo sino sonreír y ella también lo hizo como si sólo existieran ambos, acaricio sus mejillas con sus manos y lentamente acercaron sus labios, lo había entendido, sin duda estoy en RainbowSix**.**

**Fin**

3


End file.
